It is difficult to carry out deep ore prospecting on the ground because of harsh ground surface conditions and complex terrain in forests, marshes, deserts, wetlands and the like. There is an urgent need to develop aviation electromagnetic technology to solve a problem of deep exploration and build national resource security. The Aeronautical Electromagnetic Method (AEM) is a geophysical method in which an electromagnetic exploration device is carried on a flight platform for detection. The method is suitable for complex areas including mountain, desert, lake swamp, and forest areas. A helicopter podded aeronautical electromagnetic measurement system is based on a helicopter carrying platform, in which a multi-pulse primary-field electromagnetic signal is transmitted by a large magnetic moment transmitting coil in the air, and a secondary field is generated by an underground anomalous body and detected by a large dynamic range receiver at a pod, so that a distribution of underground electrical anomalous bodies may be detected.
An inductive transient electromagnetic sensor is developed based on the principle of Faraday's electromagnetic induction law, mainly for measuring an electromagnetic field strength varying with time and belonging to a sensor used in the application of geophysical exploration. About 40% of the aeronautical electromagnetic observation signals are noises and errors caused by various effects, and high-precision magnetic field sensors can improve the quality of original signals and greatly improve data of an aviation system. In the prior art, an aeronautical transient electromagnetic sensor system adopts a single coil design structure in each component direction, and is affected by noise severely during flight, is large and bulky, and has low near surface resolution and shallow depth of exploration.